Don't Tease Me
by lemonygrapes
Summary: When Shilo and Graverobber start to live together, how will Shilo cope with the hot-cold Graverobber plays constantly. It looks like one of them is going to snap.  Lemony
1. Chapter 1

It had been six months since The Grand Opera. Everything in Shilo's life was gone. She had nothing but an old, decrepit house and no one except for the hundreds of pictures of her mother on every wall. No one recognized her anymore. There were more important places to be and more important people to watch on television. During this time, Shilo had been trying to learn to be independent. Her father had left her millions in his will. It turned out that working for Geneco was more profitable that expected. So, there was no reason for Shilo to get a job. She didn't know how to get one in the first place due to her sheltered childhood. Shilo spent most of her days in her mother's tomb or the library. She finally had access to all the information she had always wanted to know but never had been told.

One day while walking out of the library, she saw a bulletin board full of virtual ads. "Surgery after-care for patients.","'Babysitter needed for single mom while in surgery.", '"Looking for a roommate. Call 187-749-3648." The last ad stopped Shilo for a moment. 'A roommate?', she thought to herself, 'maybe this is what I need.' Shilo quickly shoved her hand into her shoulder bag before taking out a pen and pad of paper. She quickly wrote the number down and left the library. It was about 5 o'clock and she wanted to walk home before it got dark.

All the way home she thought about the ad. She weighed the pros and cons before finally deciding it was a good risk to take. As soon as Shilo arrived home, she got on the telephone and called the number.

Riinnngg

Riinnngg

Riinnngg

Riiin- "What?" A gruff voice answered the phone. Shilo got worried. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

"Hi, I, um, was calling about the, uh, ad for a roommate?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"My name is Shilo Wallace."

"Shilo, huh? I'll be over soon." And with that, the phone was abruptly hung up.

Shilo was shocked. Did this person know her? She hung up the phone and sat on the couch. She ran her hand through her short, pixi cut hair. Ever since she stopped taking the poison, the thick black hair on her head began to grow in. She ran her other hand through her hair, enjoying the feel of it when she heard a noise behind her. She quickly jumped up and turned around to find Graverobber behind her.

"Oh my god you scared me to death. What are you doing here?" Shilo asked. She had seen this man around, and he had helped her once or twice. He dropped the saddle bag he had been carrying with him. "I'm here about the room." He said. Shilo's breath caught in her throat. This man was going to stay in her home? "Uhm, yes. Right this way." Shilo stiffly turned and was about to climb the stairs to the guest bedroom when The Graverobber stopped her. "No, it's fine. The couch is fine." Shilo turned again and nodded.

"Well, If you pay 200 a month and split the cost for groceries and utilities, that would be perfect." Shilo had no idea what the going rate for roommates were. The Graverobber nodded before jumping over the back of the couch and standing in front of Shilo. "Well, it's been nice talking to you, kid, but I have drugs to sell and dead bodies to reap. Don't go through my things." Graverobber ruffled her hair and gave her a little pat on the cheek before he left the same way he came in, through the tunnel to Marni's tomb. Shilo touched her cheek. She hadn't been touched by anyone in six months. She blushed a little bit before turning and running up to her room.

(This is really not a good start, but I want to get to the good parts. I promise it gets better fast.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Breakfast.

Shilo slowly woke up that morning. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and rubbed her eyes. She had her lace nightgown on that went down to her mid thigh with capped sleeves. She walked downstairs to find Graverobber asleep on her couch. Her muscles tensed as he rolled over towards her and she realized her had no shirt on. Shilo's averted her eyes and then walked into the kitchen. She began to make scrambled eggs and bacon while processing the situation. Soon, she heard a voice in the doorway. "What's for breakfast?" Shilo looked over her shoulder at the tall, handsome man that stood in her doorway. His colored hair was matted from being slept on (and being filthy), and his shirtless chest had many scars and some hair, but in Shilo's eyes, he couldn't look more perfect. She stared for a moment before turning her head back to her work. "Scrambled eggs and bacon. But I would prefer that clothes be worn at each meal."

All of a sudden, she felt a firm presence against her back. " Really? Because it looks like you prefer to look at me like this." Graverobber said into her ear before laughing and returning to the living room to change. Shilo had never been touched like that before. She took many deep, slow breathes to try to calm her heart down. When she looked down again, the eggs and bacon were done and she immediately put them on two plates and set two place settings at the table. Graverobber showed up again, this time fully clothed and sat down. "Thanks" he said before digging in.

"What's your real name?" Shilo said, picking at her eggs.

"Graverobber" He replied with a mouth full of food.

"Why did you want a roommate?"

"Tired of living on the street."

"I'm guessing all of these answers are code for 'don't ask me any more questions'?"

"You're a smart kid, kid."

"It's Shilo." She said with an attitude. "I'm not a kid."

"You're a kid to me." Graverobber replied, smiling. He quickly finished his meal, scooped up his plate and put it in the sink. "Well, I've got things to do, kid." And with that, he left.

It went on this way for a couple of weeks. Shilo only saw Graverobber at breakfast. He was always out selling or robbing graves or whatever else he does. Even though someone had moved in, Shilo felt as lonely as ever. Although she did enjoy the company at breakfast. One morning, though, she decided to be brave.

"Well, I'm going. Things to do." Graverobber said, getting up from the table.

"Like what?" Shilo asked, genuinely curious.

"Pushing, kid." Graverobber said, putting his coat on.

"Take me with you." Graverobber looked as Shilo like she was crazy.

"No way. You're not cut out for this kind of stuff."

"Nonsense. I'll learn quickly." Replied Shilo and she ran upstairs to get her things. The put on a black, thigh-length dress with knee highs and her combat books. She grabbed her sling bag and ran downstairs. She nodded at Graverobber and he sighed, "Alright, fine. But you had better stay close." He said before exiting out the tunnel door with Shilo close behind. He was secretly glad to have the company

She walked in silence until they got to an alleyway where they stopped. Shilo looked up at him and he nodded his head to the side to tell her to stand over in the back of the alley. They waited like that for an hour before someone showed up. A Zaddict. She was a mess of fishnet and dreadlocks and fake fur.

"Hey Graves." She purred, pressing herself up against Graverobber seductively. She ground her hips into his and breathed softly onto his neck. He smirked and raised his eyebrows and Shilo gasped. She had never seen anything like this interaction. "I'm only taking money today, Ivy." Graverobber said.

"Why?" Ivy whined. Graves didn't answer but instead just looked at her, waiting for her to make a deal. "Well, I don't have any money, Grave. You know that. But I really need this. Please. Everything hurts so bad." She begged. Grave shrugged. Ivy sighed. She then dug into her purse and threw three, large coins at him. "Fucking fine. Just give me the shit so I can get you out of my sight." Graverobber smirked and turned her around so he was pushing her against the wall. His hand slowly slid up Ivy's thigh. He quickly pulled out his Z gun and pressed it against where her thigh met her hip. Ivy licked the side of Grave's neck and bit down. He pulled the trigger and Ivy moaned and gasped. Shilo's eyes went wide. She felt a warm knot in her gut. She could hear her heartbeat rise. Did she want what he was doing to Ivy? Ivy slowly regained her composure and smiled at Grave before staggering away.

Grave looked at Shilo and smirked. He walked over to her and linked their arms together. "That might be enough for you for today."

Shilo swallowed hard, "do you do that to all your customers?" Shilo asked.

He half smiled at her. "For some. Why? Do you want me to do that to you?" He smirked and gave her cheek a little lick. Grave began to escort her home, but their touching didn't do anything for the knot in Shilo's stomach, or the heat in a place slightly lower.

(Next chapter there will be some limey goodness. Just you wait.)


	3. Chapter 3

(oh my gosh it's been months! I'm so sorry, my mother was diagnosed with breast cancer and we've been dealing with that (good news she'll be fine), and then I started college and I've been working, but I'm going to start this back up again with some limey goodness!)

When Shilo and Graverobber got home, Shilo turned to him, peeped a small "goodnight" and dashed up the stairs. She could feel her face burning and her stomach churning, so it was definitely time for a shower. Especially after all the interactions with Zaddicts, Shilo felt quite dirty, in more way than one. While she lathered her hair up with peppermint shampoo, she felt the cold water rush over her skin, appreciating the contrast in temperature. She shivered and thought about Graverobber. The calm, cool way he took control of Ivy was almost too much for Shilo to bear. She thought of the possibility of Graverobber doing that to her and she immediately dismissed the thought. She was a skinny, little nobody and the gruff, handsome, mysterious man could have anyone he wanted.

Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped a white, fluffy towel around her and scampered back into her room. She put on a black, silk nightgown that went down to mid-thigh with long sleeves to shield her arms from the cold of the almost-empty house. Wanting a glass of water before bed, she wandered downstairs. She tiptoed passed the couch with the sleeping man on it and into the kitchen. Before she could get a cup, she heard some grumbling and snorting coming from the living room.

She placed her glass back down on the counter and snuck up behind the couch. Graverobber was making noises in his sleep. She slowly walked around the other side of the couch with her eyes locked onto him the entire time. Kneeling down, Shilo put her hands on her knees and observed his face while he was sleeping. It was the only time looking at him didn't make her nervous. As Graverobber shifted his sleeping position from his back to his side facing her, his long, matted hair fell into his face. Without thinking, she reached out and started gently removing the hair from his cheek.

Suddenly, a firm hand grasped her wrist. "You can't touch me like that and expect nothing to happen."

Before she had time to peep or make a sound, Graverobber had pulled her under him and had his hand over her mouth. She looked up at him and realized he had no shirt on. With half-lidded eyes, Graverobber removed his hand from her mouth to tightly grasp both her wrists over her head. He leaned down to her neck and slowly breathed there for a moment. His hot breath made Shilo squirm beneath him. As soon as he felt her movement, his hot, wet lips were leaving sloppy kisses all down her neck and across her collarbone. He pulled at her nightgown, seemingly trying to remove it but to no use. Instead he started to stroke the under part of her thigh, right below her bottom. At first, Shilo tensed at his kisses and touch, but slowly his heat consumed her and she tilted her head back to he could have a better angle at her neck. Her hands slowly raised and began to explore the feeling of his chest. As soon as her hands touched his skin he threw his head back and exhaled with a groan. He swooped down a second later with his face over hers, their lips inches away, when he groaned and got off of her.

"Go back to your room." He said gruffly and panting, facing away from a confused Shilo. Wide-eyed, Shilo got up from the couch and moved towards him in a trance.

"But I thought…" Shilo started but she didn't finish her sentence before her face burned with embarrassment and she skittered upstairs and hopped into her bed. She could hear a few stomps and gruff exhales before she assumed Graverobber had gotten back onto the couch. There was no way Shilo could sleep now. She had read about these kinds of interactions before, but never experienced any. Before resigning herself to a sleepless night, she wondered if it even meant anything to him.

The next morning, Shilo awoke with an aching in her stomach. She assumed that it was hunger and got up to make breakfast. While beating the pancake batter, she heard a chair slide across the floor and a loud thud as Graverobber plopped himself in a chair. She took a peek over her shoulder and saw that he was fully clothed and also clean. 'He must have showered while I was preparing breakfast' Shilo thought and started to pour the batter onto the hot pan.

"About last night…" Shilo started, and then stopped, unsure of what to say.

"What about it?" Graverobber said. Shilo didn't know how to respond. Maybe he didn't remember? She felt overwhelmingly sad and relieved at the same time and continued to make her pancakes. ' At least breakfast might be slightly less awkward?' Shilo hoped as she put their breakfast down in front of them and they both dug in.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is going to be longish. Also awesome.

Graverobber was out again, as usual. Shilo was at home, eating dinner by herself. She had on her white ankle socks with a dressing gown that ended right above her knee. It was also white with capped, lacy sleeves. It had been a week since that night happened and Shilo was beside herself. What was she supposed to do? He hadn't even acted like he remembered any of it! But, if Shilo thought about it, her heart fluttered and her breath nearly stopped. 'Is it possible to die from a feeling you don't even understand?' Shilo wondered as she took another bite of her instant mashed potatoes.

"Maybe it's time to go visit mom." Shilo said softly to herself. She scraped the rest of her potatoes into the garbage and wrapped the rest up as leftovers. Walking across the house, she quickly grabbed a pair of white, slipper-like, ankle boots and slipped them over her small feet. She took a small flashlight and hurried down the tunnel to her mother's tomb.

Upon arrival, she sighed and walked over to her other's picture. Marni was such a beautiful woman. Her body was made of beautiful curves and twists. Her smile was enchanting and her eyes were so clear. 'Why can't I look like that?' Shilo thought to herself. She turned around and walked to Marni's tomb stone. Kneeling down in front of it, she gazed at the tomb stone lovingly. Then she heard a voice from behind her.

"Do you miss her?" The gruff voice asked.

"It's strange to miss someone you've never met…" Shilo turned around to face him, their bodies just inches away from one another, him staring so sharply at her. He was wearing his signature monster boots with leather pants and his trench coat. Shilo felt nervous under his gaze. Graverobber looked from her face to her lips and back to her eyes. "But, yes, I guess I do." Shilo finished. Graverobber bent over a little bit to get eye to eye with Shilo. He touched the side of her cheek to bring it closer to his face. Their lips got closer and Graverobber finally closed the gap between them. Shilo's lips were soft against his rough ones. His mouth moved against hers, but Shilo was so shocked she stood perfectly still. As he pulled away to deliver another kiss, she still hadn't moved. Graverobber stopped inches away from her lips and his brow furrowed. He stood up and pushed her to the side before stalking out of the tomb.

Shilo was so distraught. What had she done wrong? He surprised her so suddenly that she didn't know what to do. A tear streamed down her face as she ran back down the tunnel and up the stairs to her bedroom. Sitting on her bed she sobbed silently. She had long ago removed the plastic curtain confining her. Now it was just her in her empty room by herself.

Moments later, she heard someone stomp up the stairs. Suddenly, Graverobber was in her room and flying towards the bed. He kneeled down next to her, grabbed her face and began to kiss her as hard as he could. He kissed Shilo with everything that he had. When we moved his face away, Shilo decided she had had enough of this. She couldn't stand being loved then hated any longer, so she got up from the bed and made her way to leave. In the blink of any eye, Graverobber was at her bedroom door and shut it before she could get out. He grabbed both her wrists and slammed her into the wall next to the door. He looked her in the eyes, but she couldn't return his gaze and looked at the floor. He roughly grabbed her face and angled it at him.

"Look me in the eyes." He demanded and Shilo couldn't help but follow his instructions. He stared into her eyes. "Tell me to kiss you." he ordered.

"I-I don't –I" Shilo stuttered. All at once, Graverobber stopped touching her. He backed up and looked at her. When he turned around to leave, Shilo finally shouted, "Please come back. Please kiss me. Please." He turned around and took one look at her pleading eyes before crashing his body up against hers. She felt his powerful erection against her hip right before she grabbed his face and kissed him as best she could. He took the opportunity to lick her lips to allow him entrance. Shilo didn't understand what that meant, so he slipped his hand down between her legs and started rubbing. She gasped and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. He enjoyed the smooth, warm wetness of her mouth. When he withdrew from her, he began to kiss her neck.

"Tell-me-you-want-me." He growled, each word in between a kiss.

"I want you" Shilo whispered back. Graverobber scooped her up and walked her over to the bed bridal-style. He quickly slid Shilo's dressing gown over her head. She had no bra on. Graverobber took a second to appreciate what Shilo was letting him see before bending his head down to kiss in between her breasts. Shilo sharply inhaled and writhed beneath him. He groaned and started to move his hand down to the apex of her thighs while kissing the nipple of her right breast. She moaned and squirmed lightly. She was so responsive, something he wasn't used to, and he liked it. He began to rub her clit over her soaked panties. Shilo let out a long gasp. Graverobber slowly slipped his hand underneath her underwear and stroked her nub harder. It didn't take long before Shilo was obviously coming beneath him. Shilo was screaming. It was like she was releasing everything she had ever held in up until this point. Graverobber rubbed her breasts and her stomach while he waited for her to come down from her high. She looked at him with glassy eyes.

"Thank you" She said before falling into a deep sleep. Graverobber chuckled and wiped some sweat off her brow with his thumb. He rolled Shilo over onto her side so he could get behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and realized he was never going to be able to sleep with this erection. 'Another time.' He smirked to himself.


End file.
